


Unexpected Affair

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Primeval, Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - High School, Barry Allen is a Dad, Caitlin Snow!Cheerleader, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Leonard Snart is a Dad, Lisa Snart!Cheerleader, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 19,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Barry stumbles across a site which he finds something he isn't expecting to see. Now with his newfound knowledgeable will he be able to navigate a happy ending for himself?





	1. A Startling Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This story wouldn't let me go to bed until I started to write it....so here it is. I used Grammarly for the grammar on this story. There isn't a beta reader for this story at the moment, but that might change shortly.

Barry had just gotten home from school. He knew his parents were at work and wouldn’t be home until later on that night. Barry knew he wanted to unwind, so he went and put his stuff away from that day.  
  
He went and sat down and got out his laptop. He opened a new window and went to the search engine and typed in XXX webcam. The search didn’t take that long. He clicks on the first one. XXXModels was the name of the site.  
  
There were a lot of webcam models. The site was free, but if he wanted to see more of the content, he would have to buy a monthly membership to access it. Barry didn’t intend to purchase a monthly membership at all.  If he knows his luck, he would probably be able to get off within the half hour. He just needed a release.  
  
Things at school were okay, his love life sucked. The man he’s in love with, Len didn't know he was in love with him. Barry wasn’t about to tell him either. Len has been hanging out with Mick Rory a lot. Barry figured they were together, so he didn’t say anything about his feeling to Len.  
  
It was a couple of minutes before he stopped and looked at the screen his mouth was agape. There staring back was a picture of Len. On the picture on the upper right-hand corner was a green dot. Barry knew it meant he was online now.  
  
After the initial shock of seeing Len there, Barry closed his mouth. Being curious he clicked on the picture and was taken to another page which played video on it.  
  
Len wore a tan t-shirt with blue jeans. He laid on his bed with a wireless keyboard beside him. Barry was sure it was his room, but there wasn’t anything which gave away his location.  
  
Heat rose to Barry's cheek. He should click out and forget he saw the site, but just watching Len had him wanting more of him, so he stayed.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed by with Len talking to other people in the chat room. It wasn’t until Len went to private performance did Barry make up his mind and signed up for the site. His username was the lightning streak.  
  
His homework came out, and he started to work on it as he waited for Len to get out of the private session. The encounter lasted half an hour it was agonizing for Barry. At least he would be able to see Len when he was online doing this, he was glad. All he had to figure out was how was he going to act around Len now that he knew Len’s secret.  
  
For now, he just watched what was going on.  He wanted to get to know this side of Len. He would figure out the rest later.  Barry heard a car door slam; he looked at the lower right corner of his laptop to see the time, it was getting late. He had been on longer than he expected. Barry signed out and got back to his homework. Of course, his mind did wonders to Len every now and again.


	2. Private Time

Barry knew his parents were going to be home close to midnight. The homework was finished and put away; he would turn in the assignments when he got to school on Monday. Barry made his way to the kitchen. Dinner time was close, and he was going to make lasagna tonight. Barry loved to cook ever since his mother had let him help when she cooked when he was younger.  


On days he knew his parents were getting home late, he would make them something to eat. It was the least he could do to show his appreciation to them.The ingredients gathered and laid out on the counter Barry started to make the lasagna; it took him close to an hour to prepare. Then he put it in the oven and set the timer. Barry set the table so they could eat as soon as his parents got home. Since dinner was in the oven, he had to figure out what he was going to do until his parents got home.  


Barry made his way back to his room and sat at the desk where his laptop sat. He navigated to his private folder.  He put in the password, and then click on video he had watched numerous time before. The pornstars reminded him of Len and himself.  What they did in the video was something he wanted to try with Len, but it was a fantasy of his. It would never come true.  


The zipper of his jeans was pulled down, and he took out his cock. Barry wore no underwear under the pants; it was easier for him when he needed to masturbate quickly to relieve himself, which happened quite a few times during the day.  


The volume not too high just in case his parents did come home while he was masturbating. Barry took his cock in his left hand and started to move his hand back and forth slowly; he imagined Len's hands on him. The motion got a little fast as his imagination went further with the daydream. It didn’t take him long to cum. Barry cleaned himself up, and then he straightens everything up, leaving no evidence of him masturbating.  


Barry knew what time he started, but when he looked at the clock, his eyes widen a bit; he had gone longer than his usual time, plus he had masturbated harder than normal. He did admit he was tired now.  


The timer went off alerting him the food was ready to be taken out of the oven. Barry took the lasagna out, and he put it on the table. He sat down and let out a yawn.  He rested his head on the table, and then his vision faded.


	3. Awkward Meeting

Barry opened his eyes to see he was in his room. How’d he get there? The last thing he remembered was resting his head on the table in the dining room. Guess his dad put him to bed.

 

Barry looked at his nightstand. There was a note; he picked it up.

 

_Barry,_

_Thanks for dinner it was delicious. We didn’t have the heart to wake you, so we put you to bed. Your mother and I got called back to work. We will probably be gone when you wake up. When we get off of work, we will have a game night tonight._

_Love,_

_Dad and Mom_

 

It didn’t take him long to get out of bed and dressed for the day. He went to the kitchen and got him some lasagna for breakfast. After he had eaten breakfast, he decided to go out for a bit. He loved being home, but every now and again he needed to go out and see what was out there.

 

There was a movie he wanted to see. It was a kids movie; he was sure there would be a lot of kids going to see it. Barry didn’t care what others thought of him if he went and saw the movie.

 

It didn’t take him long to get to the theater. Barry noticed a young boy who stood in front of the ticket counter looking around. No one seemed to be paying attention to him. Barry walked up to the child, and he kneeled down in front of him so he could look at the kid in the eyes.

 

“Hey, buddy are you lost?” Barry asked as he glanced around to see if the boy’s parents were anywhere in sight. There was no one around, so Barry turned his attention back to the kid.

 

Barry heard him mumbled a reply.

“What was that? I didn’t catch that.” Barry softly said.

 

“I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.” the boy told him.

 

“My name is Barry Allen, what’s your name?” Barry asked in a calm voice so not to scare the child.

 

“Jeremy Sn-”

 

“Remy there you are, what have I told you about running off without telling me?” A voice scolded.

 

Barry froze at hearing the voice.

 

“Not to, daddy. I’m sorry. I wanted to see the movie!” Jeremy said, as he went over and held his dad’s hand. “This kind man was going to help me find you.”

 

Barry turned around to come face to face with Leonard Snart.

 

“Hi.” Barry meekly said as he stood up. There was a frown on Leonard's face.

 

Barry’s mind was on the fact Leonard Snart was a father at seventeen. He still went to school. Knowing this made Barry respect Len more, plus it made him even more desirable to Barry.

 

“Are you going to tell others from school I'm a dad now?” Len asked.

 

“What no...it’s nobody's business but yours.” Barry quickly said.

 

“Thank you,” Len said.

 

“You’re welcome,” Barry said, as the heat rose to his cheeks.

 

Barry went up to the ticket counter.

 

“Welcome to Central City Theaters what can I do for you.” the person behind the counter asked.

 

Barry made a decision.

 

“Can I get two adults and one child ticket for Grover’s Big Adventure,” Barry said, as he handed the guy behind the counter two twenty.

 

The man took the bills, then after a few moments handed him what he asked for with his change. Barry put the change back in his wallet and then turned to face Len and Jeremy.

 

Barry handed one adult and one child ticket to Len. Len took them from him.

 

“My treat,” Barry said, as he turned and headed into the theater without saying another word.


	4. Feeling Almost Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228862/chapters/37935878) to see how it goes if Barry told Len about his feeling.

Barry had to wait in the concession stand line for a few minutes before it was his turn to get his snack. He got a large popcorn, water, and Raisinets. Once he got his snack, he went to the theater only to find it almost full. Barry found a seat and sat down.  
  


“Is anyone sitting here?” a boy's voice asked. Barry turned to see Jeremy and Len standing there.  
  


“These two seats next to you are the only one available,” Len commented.  
  


Barry looked around and saw that Len was right.  
  


“Sure,” Barry said, moving his legs so they could sit down.  
  


Jeremy took the farthest seat, which meant Len sat by Barry. A few minutes later the lights dimmed, and the previews started. Barry glanced over and watched Len for a few moments before turning his attention back to the screen.  
  


Barry saw a few other movies that he was planning on to watch when they came out.  
  


Soon, the movie started playing. Halfway through the film Barry relaxed and finished his snacks. He went to rest his hand in the armrest but froze when he realized he was reaching for Len’s hand. His hand froze and looked at Len. He was glad to see Len was looking at his son. Barry ended up tucking his hand underneath his leg for the duration of the movie. He didn't want to do anything stupid, which might embarrass Len or Jeremy.    
  


Once the movie was over Barry left the movie theater without saying anything to them. If he had stayed, he might have confessed to Len that he had feelings for him, and it would bring up a whole lot of trouble for him. The best thing for him was to limit the time if he did see Len outside of school.  
  


Right now, Barry needed to go home. He needed to cook something, anything. He just needed to get his mind off of Len.  
  


Once home Barry headed straight for the kitchen and got out the ingredients to make cookies, which didn't take him long.  Barry’s mind was on cooking and not on Len. Once he got the cookies in the oven, he worked on dinner.    
  
  



	5. A Promise Made

Jeremy enjoyed the movie a lot the kind man who helped them was sitting next to daddy. His name was Barry, right. He wasn’t sure, but he was going to ask him when the movie was over. When the movie started, he watched, and he enjoys the story. He was sure his dad would bring him to see it again.

When the movie ended, he looked at where Barry sat, but he was gone.

“Daddy, where did the nice man go?” Jeremy asked.

“He probably went home, same as the place we are going now,” Len told him.

“Can we go see the nice man?” Jeremy asked.

“Not right now. We have to get home. I have to start dinner.” Len told him.

“When are we going to see him again.”

“I’m not sure,” Len said, as he picked Jeremy up and headed out of the theater. Len got to the car, and he buckled Jeremy in his car seat.

“What’s the man's name again daddy?” Jeremy asked.

“Barry,” Len automatically answered.

“Can we see him again, pleez deddy,” Jeremy asked as his father was silent in the front seat.

“I don’t know-”

“I promise I am good.I will clean my room and brush my teeth.” Jeremy promised his father.

If his father was still not going to do it, then he will give his daddy the puppy dog eyes.

“He’s probably going to be busy,” Len admitted.

Jeremy gave his dad the puppy dog eyes. Jeremy heard his father sigh; he knew he was about to agree to it.

“I’ll see what I can do. I promise I will ask Barry if he wants to meet you again.” Len said.

Jeremy smiled and sat back in his car seat and looked out the window.

Len started the car and headed home. Jeremy fell asleep halfway home.


	6. Family Game Night

Barry had set the table, and the food was set out. It was about five minutes later did his parents arrive home.

“Barry, we’re home.” his mother voice said from the entryway.

“How was your guys day? Dinner ready.” Barry called out from the kitchen.

He heard both his parents making their way to him. When they entered Barry looked at them. They both looked tired.

"If you guys want to rest before having something to eat it's fine," Barry told his parents.

"No Barry. We'll eat and then we'll play monopoly." Henry replied.

"Barry we want to spend time with you. We can sleep later." Nora assured him.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"We're sure." Henry and Nora said in unison.

They sat down for dinner. Barry listened to how his parents day went as they ate. Barry was glad both his parents were still with him. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with them.

It wasn't long before there was nothing on their plates.

"Desserts?" Barry asked.

"What is it?" Nora asked.

"Chocolate chip cookies."

"My favorite," Henry said.

Nora gave her son a smile. They watched as Barry got up and got the cookies for each one of them.

"Barry is everything okay?" Nora asked her son.

"Yes, it's good. Why do you ask?" Barry calmly replied.

"You haven't done dinner and dessert in a while. The last time was because of Felix who told you he wasn't interested in you."

"Mom, that was when I was thirteen," Barry replied.

It was true, Felix had told him he wasn't interested in him at all because he was straight. The real reason why Barry did the baking was the realization that he cared for Leonard Snart more than a friend. He wasn't about to tell his parents he was in love with someone he hardly knew.

"I know dear, is that what happening now?" Nora asked.

"No, of course not." Barry lied.

Both his parents were eating their cookie.

Right now he didn't know what was going to happen between Len and himself since Barry knew he was a father now.

Both his parents were eating their cookie. They finish their cookies in a couple of minutes.

"Okay, dear. You know you can talk to us about anything right."

"I know mom. I thought it would be fun if I did dessert as well this time." Barry told her.

"Thank you. Now let's get Monopoly out." Nora said as went to go and get the game.

Henry got up and cleared the table and did the dishes. Barry waited and helped his mom set up the game. Henry came and sat down after he finished the dishes.

Henry picked the dog; Barry picked the car, and Nora picked the cat. Henry was the banker. It was Nora who rolled first. The game got underway. There was talking and joking as they played. In the end, the winner ended up being Barry.

It was after the game was put up did they all decided to get some sleep.


	7. Hopeful Wishes

Len drove home to his apartment. It was a two bedroom apartment. He and his son had one room while Lisa had the other room.  
  
Len was seventeen and his sister Lisa was sixteen. They went to the same high school.  The teachers at the school knew of his situation, so Len was able to get help from his teachers when the need arise which wasn't a lot.  
  
The only person from school who knew he was a parent was his sister Lisa and Mick. After today running into Barry, he wasn't sure what was going to happen now.  He knew Barry said he wouldn't tell anyone but he learned from experience not to trust others. The problem was he did trust Barry.  
  
Sitting so close to him today was a treat for him. Len wanted to get to know Barry better, but being a father came first. His son was his number one priority.    
  
Len stopped at a stoplight. Just the thought of Barry was making the room in his jeans tighter.  The way Barry ran out of the theater after the movie made him think Barry didn't want to have anything to do with him. Being a parent was a turn off for him. The problem was Len cared for Barry just from watching him from a far.  
  
Len leaned his head back against the headrest.  
  
When the light turned green Len drove; it didn't take long to get home. Once he got home, he carried Jeremy to his room and laid him on his bed. Then he shook him.

"Home now?" Jeremy asked.  
  


"Yes, buddy we are at home."  
  


Jeremy got up from his bed and picked up the toys he had on the floor and put them away.  
  


Len watched silently as his son cleaned his whole room.  
  


"Are we going to eat soon?" Jeremy asked.  
  


"Yes, we are," Len said.  
  


He went to the kitchen and got out the ingredients to make grilled cheese sandwiches along with cans of tomatoes soup.   It took about ten minutes to get the food ready.  
  


It was just the two of them now. Lisa was spending the night at Caitlin Snow's house. It was a girl sleepover for the cheerleader's team.  
  


When the food was ready, they ate and then headed to bed. Jeremy only went to bed after Len checked under the bed to make sure there wasn't any monster. He had to read Love you forever three times. Jeremy was asleep at the third time reading it. Len bent over and kissed his forehead before turning off the lights and leaving the room.  
  


He needed to take care of the boner he had at the moment. The only place he could do that at the moment was the bathroom.  
Len closed the door and locked it. He didn't want his son walking in on him while he was masturbating. Len took off his pants and underwear. He grabbed his cock and started to move his hand back and forth.

He let himself imagine Barry was the one who was jerking him off. It wasn't long before he let out a moan in pleasure. His cum squirts a few time before it oozed from the head of his cock.  
  


Len wiped up where his cum had fallen; he also bleached the area.  
  


Len only wore boxer to sleep now. Before he had his son, he slept in the nude. Things in his life have changed.  Len did hope Barry would be apart of his life, but he knew life wasn't fair. It was good to have wishes even if they didn't come true.  
  


Len headed to bed.


	8. Making Money Part 1

Len woke up to Jeremy bouncing on the bed. He knew it was time to get up then. It was an easy day today. Jeremy could wear whatever he wanted since it wasn't a school day.  
  


The apartment had a wash and dryer in the unit, so if he needed to get laundry done, it would get done. Today was his laundry day.  
  


Len got breakfast fixed for himself and Remy they ate. It was then Remy asked if he could watch the history channel. Len put on the history channel and then went to start on the laundry.  
  


Today was one of the days he worked on; he wouldn't work from the apartment. He didn't want Remy to see what he was doing to make ends meat. Mick and his sister knew what he was doing, and they babysat for him when he had to work.  
  


With the laundry finished he sat and watched the history channel with Jeremy who cuddles up to his side.  
  


It wasn't, until the doorbell rang, did Len realized what time it was.  
  


Jeremy ran to the door and opened to find Mick there.  
  


"Hey Mick, are you staying?" Remy asked.  
  


"Yes, I am." 

  
"Yeah!" Remy shouted.  
  


Len smiled. It was awesome Jeremy was comfortable around Mick. If he weren't things would be a bit more complicated.  
  


Len bent down in front of Jeremy.  
  


"Okay, I am going to work right now, but I will be back soon," Len told his son.  
Remy nodded his head and gave Len a hug. Not even a second later he was heading back to the living room. Len stood up and looked at Mick.  
  


"I know, call if I need anything," Mick said.  
  


"Okay. Thank you for doing this. Hopeful Caitlin is okay with this." Len said.  
  


"Caitlin and your sister are with the rest of the School  Varsity Cheerleading squad. They made it a weekend slumber party." Mick told him.  
  


"Thanks for letting me know. No wonder my sister isn't home yet." Len said, as he went over and got the keys and head out the door.  
  


"Bye," Mick called out before the door closed.  
  


"Bye. Len replied.  
  


It didn't take long to get to his friend Mark Mardon home. Mark had told him he could have one of his guest bedroom for whatever he wanted.  Len thanked him. So he had been using the bed room for his work. He didn't put any decoration up so not to give out his location.  
  


It didn't take long for him to get ready. Len logged in and looked at his account. There were a few new members who viewed his account; Lightingstreak had added him as his favorite.  
  


Within minutes he was in a private show. The person was in the private show for forty minutes. Len was sweating at the end of the session. He had to pause to wash up. Then he went back to chat with other users for awhile.  
  


Then a window popped up.  
  


Private Chat with Lightingstreak Accept or Decline.  
  


Len clicked Accept.  
  


The site took him to another window for a private chat.  
  


CaptainCold: Hello, how are you today?


	9. Refreshing Conversation

Barry had done the clean around the house he had gotten food ready for when his parents got home. He had to recheck his homework to make sure he was ready to turn in the assignments tomorrow. Once he was sure, everything was completed he headed to his room and logged into his laptop and headed to XXXModels and logged in. Len was on. Barry thought it would be good to get to know Len. Barry saw the private chat session it costs money. Whatever he spent on XXXModels was to help Len with his finances. Barry got out his credit card which he used sparingly and paid to use the private chat feature.  He then clicked on the private chat with CaptainCold button.

 

Barry held his breath not sure what to expect. He needn't worry Len accepted his invitation.

 

**CaptainCold:** Hello, How are you today?

 

**Lightingstreak:** I’m good. It's my first time doing this.

 

Barry groaned did he just tell Len this is his first time doing this. Great now he’s going to look like an idiot to him.

 

**CaptainCold:**  Okay, let me know if need help figuring this out.

 

Barry wasn’t sure what to think about that. Len was here to make money. Barry thought Len would get straight to the sexual side of things. Barry was glad he didn’t.

 

**Lightingstreak:** So...

 

**CaptainCold:** Yes.

 

Barry wanted to get to know Len, why not do it now.

 

**Lightingstreak:** How long have you’ve been doing this?

 

**CaptainCold:** ...

 

**Lightingstreak:** Oh…..you don’t have to answer that. It’s none of my business. Sorry for being rude.

 

Barry couldn’t believe he was an entirely insensitive jerk right now.

 

**CaptainCold:**  It’s going on two years.  It’s not rude to ask a question. The question isn’t one I don’t mind asking.

 

It was nice. Just chatting was great. Private Chat cost money too, and Len got that money. Lately with the private chat members wanted him to talk dirty and role plays their fantasy. Some of his conversation bordered on illegal. Those uses he blocked.

 

Lightingstreak was refreshing for him. It was nice just to relax and not have to give a show.Every five or ten minutes.

 

**Lightingstreak:** Okay...please let me know if I am too nosey for you.

 

**CaptainCold:** I will. We'll ask each other questions. What questions do you have for me?

 

Len wanted to keep the conversation going.  It was relaxing to him. It was a nice change.

 

**Lightingstreak:** Are you gay?

  
  


Barry realized the question he asked as soon as he hit the enter key. Warmth came to Barry’s cheek.

 

**CaptainCold:** Yes I am. Are you gay?

 

**Lightingstreak:** Yes, I have known since I was little. I announced to my parents, and they took it well.

 

**CaptainCold:**  How old were you?

 

**Lightingstreak:** Five-year-old.

 

**CaptainCold:** That’s young.

 

**Lightingstreak:** Yes it was. How about you?

 

**CaptainCold:**  ...

 

**Lightingstreak:** It’s okay. If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s okay. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to.

 

**CaptainCold:**  Thank you.

 

**Lightingstreak:** You’re welcome.

 

Len has to admit he did feel comfortable with this user. He did wonder who the user was.

 

**CaptainCold:** So why are you here?

 

**Lightingstreak:** umm...

 

**CaptainCold:**  cat’s got your tongue?

 

**Lightingstreak:** no, it’s just I don’t  sign up for sites like this. I wasn't going to, but I saw you and decided what the hell and signed up for to the site.

 

Barry couldn’t believe he was telling Len he was the reason Barry signed up for this site and was willingly spending money to spend time with him since he couldn’t spend time with him in the real world.

 

**CaptainCold:**  Why thank you.

 

That never happened before. Someone was doing something because of Leonard. It was new to him. Len’s cheeks turned a couple of shade darker.

 

**Lightingstreak:** You’re welcome.

 

It was then a box popped up.

 

You have a private show with Valtrex

 

**Do you accept?**

_ Yes or  No _

 

Len loved to talk to LighteningStreak, but he needed to make money.

 

**CaptainCold:**  I’ve got a private session, I will be back after that.  


 

**Lightingstreak:** Okay.

 

Len went over and clicked the accept button. There was another box that showed up he clicked yes without reading it.


	10. Making Money Part 2

Len knew he could let loose with Valtrex. The user knew about him being gay and him fantasizing about someone name Barry. They didn’t know Barry was someone Len cared a lot about and he could see life with Barry in it. Valtrex told him to imagine he was this Barry and to act out his fantasy.

 

 **Valtrex:** So which fantasy are you going to act out for me today?

 

 **CaptainCold:** I thought I would just start and go from there.

 

 **Valtrex:** Okay...start anytime.

 

Len sat back and spread his legs out. He got out his lube and put some on his hand. Then Len grabbed the hilt of his cock and started to move his hand slowly in an up and down motion. He began slowly at first, and then he gradually increases the movement.

 

Len let out a moan.

 

“Oh, god Barry just like that.” Len pleaded.

 

Len could feel the pressure building up inside of him. He kept going. When his orgasm hit, he cried out Barry’s name.

 

It took him a few moments before he could move. Len grabbed the tissue which was next to his laptop and cleaned himself off the best he could. Then he went back to his laptop.

 

 **Valtrex:** That was hot. I’ve enjoyed the show.

 

 **CaptainCold:** I’m glad you’ve enjoyed the show. Do you want to see more?

 

 **Valtrex:** No. I’m good now. Until next time.

 

_Valtrex has ended the private show._

 

Len closed the private show. It took him back to the central area.

 

Lighteningstreak was still on. Len opens a private chat with him. Lightingstreak accepts.

 

 **CaptainCold:** How’s it going?

 

 **Lighteningstreak:** umm…

 

 **CaptainCold:** What’s wrong?

 

 **Lighteingstreak:** Who’s Barry?

 

Len froze. How could Lightingstreak know about Barry?

 

 **CaptainCold:** How do you know I know a Barry?

 

 **Lighteningstreak:** I’m not sure, but somehow I was linked to your private show.

Len thought back he did say yes after he accepted the private show. He didn't think anything of it. Len guesses the site asked him if Len wanted his private chat to see the private show. He said yes without thinking about it. Now Lightingstreak knew about Barry also.

 

 **CaptainCold:** Sorry about that. I should have been paying more attention to the pop-up. I won’t let it happen again.

 

 **Lighteningstreak:** I didn’t mind.

 

 **CaptainCold:** Are you sure?

 

 **Lighteningstreak:** Yes I am sure. Wow. I have to say I enjoyed the show. I don't mind seeing more shows.

 

 **CaptainCold:** You’re welcome. I'll try and not to do it again.

 

 **Lighteningstreak:** Don't stop on my account.If I'm not too nosy, but who's Barry?

 

 **CaptainCold** : He’s someone I care for a lot. At this time he doesn't want anything to do with me. He found something out about me, and he hasn’t been acting the same towards me after he found out.

 

 **Lighteningstreak:** You care for him? Do you know him well?

 

 **CaptainCold:** No. I don't know him well, but I want to get to know him better. I've been watching him from a far. I care about him a lot. I want him to be part of my life.

 

 **Lighteingstreak:** What would you say to him if you were talking to him now?

 

Len froze for a second. He had to admit he did feel comfortable with this user, but he didn't know the user personally. There was no way the user could know about Barry, about his Barry. So it was safe for him to let someone know. It was a very slim chance they would ever met in real life. He was sure Barry wouldn't find out. He was safe. He needed someone to talk to, if he kept it bottle in, then Len would do something to embarrass himself in the end, and that wasn’t what he wanted.  
  
 **Captaincold:** I would tell him that I care about him a lot. I'm even in love with him. I want him to be a part of my life. I will understand if he doesn’t want to be a part of my life with the secret he knows. I just want him to be happy even if I am not.

 

 **Lighteningstreak:** …

 

 **Captaincold:** Are you okay?

 

 **Lighteningstreak:** I’m fine. It’s getting late I got an early day tomorrow, so I have to log off.

 

 **Captaincold:** Okay. Have a great night. I hope tomorrow goes well for you.

 

 **Lightingstreak:**  Thank you.

 

_Lightingstreak has logged off._

 

Len felt a whole lot lighter now. It was incredible to talk to someone even if it was a stranger. Len was going to have to do something about his situation with Barry. He would worry about it later on tonight. Len did two more private show which lasted about close to an hour each. When all was said and done he closed out his account and shut down his laptop, and he headed home. His mind was on Barry.

  
  



	11. A Choice Made

Barry sat in front of his laptop with his mouth hanging open. He just got out of the site. Len wanted him in his life, and he loves him. It was a lot to take in. He did think about the reaction at the movie theater. He was an idiot. Len thought Barry wanted nothing to do with him because Len was a father when it’s the complete opposite of how he felt.  
  


Tomorrow he would let Len know he wanted the same thing. Barry might even apologize for the way he acted at the movie theater. Now it felt like Barry was on Cloud Nine. The man he loved admit to him that he loved him. It was unbelievable. Of course, Barry knew things weren't going to be steady and firm all the time. There would be disagreements and misunderstandings, but in the end, it would be worth it.  
  


It didn't take much time to get ready for bed. Barry had a smile on his face as his head connected to the pillow. Barry fell asleep thinking about Len and Jeremy.  
  


Barry was a little nervous he was about to give Len his number. The paper with his number on it was in his hand. He was heading into school.  Barry saw Len. He pretended not to see where he was going and bumped into Len. He slipped the paper with his number into Len's front left pocket.  
  


"Sorry, my bad," Barry said, as he rushed off.  
  


Barry didn't want to end up going to the bathroom to relieve himself. If he saw Len's eyes or started to imagine about him, then that was where he was heading to, to get himself under control.  
  


Barry wanted to know if Len found the paper with Barry's number. He wondered about it during class. His teacher, of course, called on him, when she thought he wasn't paying attention. Barry gave the correct answer which surprised her. The bell rang. It was lunch time.  
  


Barry walked out of the classroom. His eyes met Len's. It was then he knew after meeting with Len he was going to have to take a trip to the bathroom.  
  


"Hey," Barry said, as other student went around him.  
  


"I'm wondering if you could do me a huge favor," Len asked.  
  


"Sure," Barry replied.  
  


"If you're not comfortable with it. I'll figure something else out." Len begins. Len shift from one foot to the others.  
  


"What is it?" Barry asked.  
  


"I need you to pick up Jeremy from school today and take him home. I'll be there as soon as I can. Mr. Hunter wants to go over some of my assignments I have turned in."  
  


"Sure, don't worry about it. I don't mind picking Jeremy up."  
  


Len gave him a smile then he handed him a piece of paper. Barry looked down to see Len's handwriting Barry started to read; it was information he needed to know for picking Jeremy up.  
  


After reading the information on the paper, he folded it and put it in his pocket.  
  


"Thanks, I will go and pick him up after school," Barry said as he gave Len a smile then turned to leave. He headed straight to the bathroom.   
  


Barry went to one of the stalls. He was about to close the door when there was a hand stopping him from closing it. He looked to see Len standing there.  
  


"I've been wondering why you've been heading to the bathroom a lot. I'm going to find out why now." Len said. Barry looked around to see if anyone was in there. No one was in the bathroom.  
  


"It's n-n-nothing really," Barry said, as warmth filled his cheeks. His cock twitched. Len moved closer to Barry until their lips met. Whatever Barry was thinking went out the window.  Len's hand moved towards Barry's zipper. Len unzipped him and took out his cock.

  
"Commando, beautiful," Len said.  
  


Len took his cock in between his lips. Barry let out a moan as Len sucked on his cock. When he looked down again, he saw Len who had Barry's pants down at his ankle and Len had taken Barry's  full length into his mouth. With that Barry had an orgasm. Len swallowed all of his cum.  
  


Len then pulled Barry's pants back up and buttoned it. Then he stood up and kissed him. Barry kissed him back.   
  


When they broke apart, they looked at one another.  
  


"I love you," Barry whispered.  
  


"I love you too." Len automatically replied.


	12. Good Moods

Barry had a smile on his face. Things were going well for him now.  
  


“Does this make us a couple now?” Barry asked.  
  


“Yes, it does.”  
  


“I’m glad this happened,” Barry admitted as he held Len's hand.  
  


“Do you want others to know?” Len nervously asked.  
  


“How about we keep it to ourselves for a little while, and then we tell others one we feel comfortable with it, or they notice what’s going on between us.”  
  


“Sounds like a plan to me,” Len said as he leaned in and kissed him; Barry kissed him back.  
  


After they had finished in the bathroom, they went to the cafeteria to go and get something to eat. Barry had stopped by his locker to get his lunch.    
  


Len and Barry sat at an empty table. Len sat close to Barry. They were talking but got interrupted when a group stopped by their table.  
  


"Len," Lisa said.  
  


"Lisa, how are things going with you today?" Len asked her.  
  


"They are okay. Just wanted to let you know I'm going over to Caitlin's after school."  Lisa told him.  
  


"Okay. I will see you later at home." Len said. He didn't say anything when he saw one of his sister's  eyebrow raise when she saw Barry who sat next to him.  
  


"Okay. I love you, and I'll see you at home." Lisa said, as she bent over and kissed Len on the cheek.  
  


"Hey, Barry," Caitlin said.  
  


"Hey, Caitlin how are you?" Barry asked.  
  


"I'm good. Did  you get the homework done for Mr. Hunt class?" Caitlin asked.  
  


"Yes, I did I already turned it in,"  Barry told her.  
  


"Cisco and I are having a study session later tonight. You and Len  are invited to join us." Caitlin offered.  
  


"I'll be there," Barry said, as he looked over at Len for his answer.  
  


"If I can make it I will,"  Len replied.  
  


"Okay," Caitlin said, as she was dragged off by the other cheerleaders to go and do something.  
  


Lunch continued until the bell rang to let them know it was time to get to their next class. Len and Barry parted way.  
  


The rest of the school day was uneventful. Soon the bell rang for school to be over for that day. Barry text Len he was heading to go pick up Jeremy now. Len replied with okay and Thank You. Barry headed towards Jeremy's school.  
  


Len headed to Mr. Hunter Science classroom.


	13. Violation of Len

Len walked into Mr. Hunter classroom. Mr. Hunter was sitting at his desk. Len stopped in front of his desk.

 

“Ah...Mr. Snart. Thank you for coming."

 

"What assignments do you want to go over with me?"

 

Mr. Hunter took off his glasses and set them on the desk.

 

"None. "

 

"Then why am I here?" Len asked him.

 

"I've watched you; now I am going to get what I want. The thing is you are not going to tell anyone about this."

 

"There's no way I am going to give you anything. I'm leaving right now. I'll report this to the principal." Len informed him.

 

"No you won't, not if you want your extracurricular activity to be known to everyone on the school staff." Mr. Hunter sweetly told him.

 

Len froze.

 

What he did was how he made his money for his family to live. If that were cut off, then it would be harder for him to spend more time with his son, because he was going to work.

 

"I don't care. You are not going to do anything to me." Len confirmed.

 

Mr. Hunter looked over at him. Len showed him no weakness. Mr. Hunter was going to have to use another tactic to make him obey him.

 

"If you don't care about your life getting ruined then I can ruin Mr. Allen life instead.  I’ll flunk Mr. Allen from this class. I’ll have a friend plant incriminating evidence which will get him expelled from high school and have him end up in jail for trying to sell drugs or some other offense."

 

It was then Mr. Hunter saw something change in Len's eyes.

 

"I will go to the principal and tell him what you are doing now." Len threatens weakly.

 

“So, I guess you don’t care for Mr. Allen after all."  

 

It was then Mr. Hunter saw the light in Mr. Snart eyes fade. He had won, he was going to get what he wanted.

 

"Yes, I do. If I let you do this, then no harm will come to Barry. Plus the staff will not know about my extracurricular activity then."

 

Mr. Hunter observed him before answering.

 

"Yes, Mr. Allen will have nothing done to him and your activity will stay undiscovered.”

 

“Fine. I want you to know this I'm saying no to this. I'm only doing this to protect what I have. What do you want me to do.”

 

“Pants down.”

 

Len didn’t want to do this, but he had to keep how he made his money and Barry safe. He took a deep breath and let his pants fall to his ankles.

 

“Lay face down on the desk.” Mr. Hunter said.

 

Len did as he said, his hands were beside his head, and he was facing the door. He didn't know what to expect.

 

Len heard Mr. Hunter who undid his pants and let them fall to his ankles. It was a few second later Len could feel Mr. Hunter's dick at the entrance of his asshole. Mr. Hunter thrust his dick in Len's asshole.

 

Len stifled a scream. It hurt going in dry and having it forced in without any warning. Len had his mind go somewhere else while Mr. Hunter had his way with him.  

 

Len knew when Mr. Hunter pulled out it was over. Mr. Hunter said nothing to him; he cleaned up himself and pulled up his pants.

 

"We're done now. I expect you to be here after school every day. As long as you keep this up, nothing will happen to your precious Barry." Mr. Hunter told him.

 

Len pulled up his pants without cleaning up. Once he got home, he would clean up and throw away the clothes he wore today. He was going to throw away the clothes he wore when the rape happened.

 

Len left the school and headed home.


	14. Unexpected Surprise which might be a Complication

It didn't take long to get to Jeremy's school; he made it in fifteen minutes. Barry went to the school office. He wanted to ensure Len had called ahead and let them know he was picking

Jeremy up today instead of Len. Barry stood at the secretary desk.

 

"Hello, sir. May I help you?" the woman behind the secretary desk asked.

 

"I am here to pick up Jeremy Snart." Barry said nervously. The woman looked at him.

 

"Name."

 

"Barry Allen."

 

"Id please." the secretary asked.

 

Barry got out his student id and gave it to her. The woman took it then she typed something into the computer. It was a few moments before she said anything.

 

"Yes, here it is. You have permission to pick up Jeremy Snart." the secretary told him as she wrote something down on a piece of paper. “His classroom is number one o five."

 

"Thank you," Barry answered as he took the paper from her.

 

Then he turned around and started down the hallway to find the classroom. Barry opened the paper to see a note to the teacher of Jeremy's class. He figured he was going to give the paper to the teacher when he got to the classroom.

 

When Barry saw the class, he went over, opened the door and stepped inside. He saw the children in the reading corner. The children sat around the teacher who was reading  The cat in the hat by Dr. Seuss.

 

Barry’s eyes found Jeremy, and he smiled.

 

“Can I help you?” a young woman’s voice asked.  Barry looked to see who it was. The name tag read Miss Temple.

 

“I’m here to pick up Jeremy,” Barry replied. Miss Temple eyed him. Barry held out the note the secretary gave him. Miss Temple took it; she read it.

 

“Is everything okay with Mr. Snart?”

 

“Yes, he had to stay after school, so he sent me to pick Jeremy up.”

 

“You can go ahead and go get him.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Barry headed to where everyone sat. When he was close enough, he kneeled down behind Jeremy.

 

“Hey, Jeremy are you ready to go home?” Barry asked him.

 

Jeremy turned around, and his eyes widens a bit.

 

“Dada,” Jeremy said, as he launched himself into Barry’s arm.

 

The teacher reading the story paused to turn the page. She looked at Barry and one of her eyebrows rose higher then the other. Barry just looked back at her with a blank expression on his face.

 

 _‘Oh shit.’_ Barry thought.

 

He hadn’t even spent five minutes with Jeremy and Jeremy already considers him as his dad. Barry knew Jeremy was someone he cared for as much as he does for Len. Nothing would change that; Barry was in it for the long haul.

 

Barry wrapped his arms around Jeremy. He held him for a few moments then let him go. Barry stood up, and Jeremy grabbed his hand and went over to his cubby. Barry gathered his things, and then they left after saying goodbye to Jeremy teachers.

 

The bus ride from the school to the bus stop near Len’s apartment was five minutes. Jeremy talked the whole way there. He told Barry about his day. Barry listened, it was relaxing to spend time with Jeremy.

 

When they got to the apartment,  Jeremy showed him the way. Barry opened the door.

 

“Do you want to see my room?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Sure,”  Barry said, as he looked around the room. The feel he got from it was it was homey. Barry could get use to this. He followed Jeremy to his room.

 

When Jeremy went in Barry wasn't expecting to see a queen size bed then another smaller bed in the corner.  Warmth came to Barry's face.

 

He was in Len's Room. Barry looked around the room was neat and clean.

 

"Daddy doesn't like when my toys are all over," Jeremy exclaimed.

 

Barry shook his head.

 

"It's a cool room," Barry started and looked at the clock on the night stand. "How about we get you something to eat."

 

"Okay," Jeremy said, as he headed to the kitchen. Barry followed him.

 

Barry looked at what Len had, which was plenty.  There were ingredients for Spaghetti and meatballs.

 

Barry got out the ingredients. He noticed Jeremy who was watching him from the area by the living room.

 

"Why are you over there?" Barry asked.

 

"This is where I stay when daddy is cooking," Jeremy replied.

 

Jeremy had a couple of books in his hand. There were pictures books. Jeremy sat down and started to read them. Barry began to cook after making sure Jeremy was okay. It took half an hour to get dinner ready.

 

Barry had just set the table for dinner when the door opened and the closed. It meant someone was home.


	15. Something Different

Len didn't want this, but it was the deal he was dealt, so he had to make the best of it. He knew he was going to see Barry again, but Len didn't want to face him, all Len wanted to do was take a long hot shower to wash off the guilt he had.  


Len got back to the apartment he headed inside. He knew he would have to explain to Lisa and Mick why Barry was there. He would deal with that later after he took his shower.  


Len went into the apartment. Lisa and Jeremy sat at the table. The table had three places set. Both Lisa and Jeremy sat and had their plate filled with food. His plate had food on it as well.  


“So Barry, how exactly do you know my brother?” Lisa asked.  


“We all go to the same school, Lisa,” Barry replied.  


“Movie theater, he bought our tickets for us,” Jeremy replied.  


Lisa’s eyebrows rose at hearing this. Heat slowly crept into his cheeks.  


It was then everyone noticed Len who arrived home.  


“Hey, Len how was everything?” Lisa asked.  


“Everything was fine.” Len started. He looked over at Barry. “It seems like Mr. Hunter needs to go over some of my other assignments this week Barry. Do you mind picking up Jeremy from school this week please.”  


“Sure.” Barry automatically said.  


“Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” Len said as he headed to his room without looking at Barry.  


He made his way to his room; grabbed a plastic bag and headed into the bathroom. His clothes stripped, he put them in the plastic bag and tied it tight. Then he got into the shower. It was as hot as he could handle it. He took the soap and washed himself off.  


Lisa watched her brother retreating form. That wasn’t like Len. When he gets home, he usually gives Remy a hug before doing anything else. He didn’t do it this time around. She would ask him later to see what was going on with him.  


Lisa eyed Barry he looked worried.  


“Hey, Barry thank you for taking care of my nephew. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”  


“Sure thing. Enjoy your dinner.”  Barry said as he gathers his things up getting ready to go. It wasn’t until Jeremy hugged his leg did he realize he wasn't going anywhere yet. Barry tussled his hair.  


“Hey buddy, you got to eat and then go to bed. Then tomorrow you’ll go to school.” Barry said.  


“I don’t want to go to school. I want you to stay.” Remy whined.  


Barry picked him up.  


“It’s okay. I have to go home go to sleep too. I have to go to school tomorrow as well. I’ll be there to pick you up tomorrow.” Barry assured him.  


“Really?” Remy asked.  


“Yes,” Barry replied.  


Remy had a huge smile on his face. Then he kissed Barry on the cheek.  


Barry put him down. Remy gave him a hug then Barry sat him back in his seat at the table.  


Barry turned and headed out.  


“Bye, dada,” Remy said.  


Barry inwardly winced. He knew he wasn’t going to get away without an explanation.  He left without Lisa asking for an answer from him.  


When he got home Barry decided to call his friend Cisco. He was going to get the bottom of whatever was going on with Len.


	16. Serious Phone Coversation

Cisco picked up on the fourth ring.  
  


“Hey, Barry what’s up?” Cisco asked him.  
  


“Nothing much. I need a favor from you.”  
  
  
“Sure. What is it?”

  
“I need you to create four mini cameras which can record video and sound. I need all the footage and sound relayed to my laptop.” Barry told him.

  
Barry needed to find out what was going on with Len. Something was wrong, and he wanted to help.

  
“It’ll take me a couple of days,” Cisco said.

  
“Thanks, man.”

  
“No problem man. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

  
“Okay. later.”  Barry replied as he hung up the phone.

  
Barry headed to bed.  
  



	17. Plan Ready To Go

For Barry the next couple of days passed by uneventful. It was a treat for Barry to spend time with Remy. In those couple of days, Barry and Remy's bond got stronger. Lisa and Barry also got to know one another better. Len, on the other hand, wasn't the same; he kept his distance from Barry at school. When Len got home, the first stopped Len made was to the shower. Barry left after he set the table for dinner.

Going home to an empty home wasn't something he liked, but he knew his parents were working. He did like spending time at the Snart; it's just he wanted to spend time with Len as well.

This time when he got there, Cisco was waiting for him.

"Hey, Cisco."

"Hey, Barry. I’ve got what you wanted."

"Thank you man, let's try it out to make sure it works," Barry said, as he opened the door and went inside with Cisco in tow.

It didn't take long for Barry and Cisco to get everything set up. Once it was hooked up, Cisco had Barry test it out. While Bary set up the camera around the room, Cisco had hooked up the cameras to the laptop.

Everything worked then Barry packed it up; he was going to put it in the science teacher classroom. He was going to see what exactly was going on with Len.

“Hey Barry, are you coming to the game on Friday?" Cisco asked him.

Barry looked up at him.

“Yes, I am,” Barry told him.

“Okay good. Afterward, we are going to get something to eat. Do you want to come with us?”

Barry mentally went over what he had to do, and he was clear. That was unless something came up with Remy.

"Sure," Barry replied as he watched Cisco head for the door.

"I'm heading home. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Cisco said as he gave Barry a high five before leaving. 

Barry went and sat down on the couch. He just realized something. He was on his way to being a father as well. It would happen if Len let him stay in his and Jeremy life. If not Barry wasn't sure what he would do. He cared for Jeremy and didn't want anything to happen to him. Barry found himself wanting to protect Jeremy from getting hurt. Barry wanted to protect Len from getting hurt also.

Once Barry figured out what was going on with Len then he would do everything in his power to help him no matter what happened.


	18. Setting The Trap

Barry alarm went off; he reached over and turned it off. He sat up and stretched. Today was the day he was going to find out what was going on with Len. The smell of coffee and bacon filled the air. Barry got his stuff went to the bathroom and changed into the clothes he was going to wear for the day.  It didn't take long for him to get to the kitchen where his parents sat.

  
  


"Morning son," Henry said.

  
  


"Morning Dad," Barry replied as he sat down next to him in front of a plate with three pancakes, five slices of bacon and hash browns.

  
  


"Are you ready for today?" Nora asked her son.

  
  


"Yes. I am. So are you guys going to be working late today?" Barry asked.

  
  


"Yes. We both are. If you need us, then we can rearrange some things." Nora said.

  
  


"No, it's not that. I just wanted to ask if I could have some friends over tonight, maybe even sleep over."

 

"Sure, Barry. We have no problem with that."  Henry told his son, as he took the last bite of food on his plate.

  
  


"Thank you," Barry said as he ate his food.

 

It wasn't long until he was done eating and was out the door to school. He kissed both his parents on the cheek before he left.

  
  


Barry got to the science class before the first period. He put the three mini cameras in spots where no one would notice. Then he made sure his laptop was receiving the video and audio before closing his laptop and heading to class. Classes went on without any incident.

 

It was soon lunch time. Barry saw Len who sat at a table on his own and could tell he wasn't okay. He wanted to go over and talk to him, but he knew Len was going to snap at him and get away from him as soon as he could.

 

Barry needed to at least talk to Len to see if he could figure out what was wrong with him.

 

Barry walked up to Len and sat down beside him with a couple of feet in between them.

 

"Hey Len," Barry softly said.

 

Len looked at Barry.

 

"Hey, anything you need? I was about to leave." Len said.

 

Barry saw Len's lunch; there were only a couple of bites taken from the sandwich. There was a frown on Barry's face.

 

"I just want to see how you are doing."

 

"I'm fine. I've got to go." Len said as he got up and left.

 

It left him looking after Len; it doesn't bode well for him. Now he wanted to see what was on the recording.

 

It was in Math class did Barry receive a text from Len asking if he was going to pick up Remy from school; he text back he would.  Len replied with thanks.

 

The rest of school was uneventful. Soon the last bell rang. Barry headed out to go pick up Remy.


	19. The Truth Revealed

Barry headed to Jeremy classroom once he got to the school. The sense of something was wrong was growing a little more as the seconds pass. Barry stepped into the room; at a glance, it seems like everything was okay, but at second glance he didn’t see Jeremy anywhere.  
  
  
Miss Temple came up to Barry with a frown on her face.  
  
  
"Miss Temple where's Jeremy at?" Barry asked her, as he glanced around the room.  
  
  
"Mr. Allen he's asleep at the moment. Can I ask is there anything going on at home?" Miss Temple asked as she pulled Barry off to the side so no one could overhear their conversation. "I'm asking because Jeremy is exhibiting behavior which is becoming worrisome."  
  
"I'm not sure what's going on, but I will find out and get back to you on that." Barry worriedly replied.  
  
  
Miss Temple moved over to where Jeremy slept. Barry gently picked Jeremy up, then went and gathered his things and headed out.  
  
  
Jeremy stayed asleep the whole way back. When Barry got to Len's place, he put Jeremy into his bed. Then he went and sat on the couch. The pictures which were drawn by Jeremy weren't his regular happy ones. These were sad and messy. It wasn't good whatever was happening with Len was affecting Jeremy. Barry was going to fix this right now.The laptop was out and on the table. Barry turned it on, and then he plugged in the headphone and put one of the earpieces in his ear. Then navigate to the video feed it recorded for the day. The video started to play.  
  
  
Barry saw Mr. Hunter who sat at his desk when the door opened, and a man in a trench coat came in.  
  
  
"I told you not to come to my place of work." Mr. Hunter said.  
  
  
"We'll I want to make sure you had everything prepared for the restaurant fire which will happen tonight at closing."  
  
  
"Yes, the Hale's will be burned to the ground. I've confirmed this for you now you got to go before someone sees you."  
  
  
The man in the trench coat nodded his head and left.  
  
  
Barry had fast forward while he was teaching his classes.  
  
  
Cisco had taught him how to sent an anonymous e-mail to others if he didn't want his identity to be found out. He was going to send an e-mail to Joe West, his best friend's Iris father who was a cop and who he trusted.  
  
  
Barry did watch what happened between the classes. There wasn't anything there. It was Mr. Hunter grading papers, or eating, or reading a book.  
  
  
Mr. Hunter did receive another visitor between fourth and fifth period.  
  
  
"Mr. Hunter I'm not going to be able to make it after school today sir." A voice told him. It belongs to Mark Smithson.  
  
  
"Then come over here so I can do what I want to you now." Mr. Hunter said with a smile on his face. Mark hesitated at first. "If you don't come now then it will be longer next time."  
  
  
Mark moved quickly to his side. Once he was by Mr. Hunter, Barry watched as Mr. Hunter reached down Mark's pants. The pained looked on Mark's face told him Mark wasn't enjoying this at all. Mr. Hunter continued to do what he was doing until Mark came in his pants.  
  
  
Mr. Hunter removed his hand and cleaned up with a tissue. Then he looked at Mark.  
  
  
"I expect you to be here tomorrow at 3:00 pm." Mr. Hunter said.  
  
  
"Yes, sir," Mark said as he left the room.  
  
  
Barry saw Mark leave not long after students filed into the classroom. Barry fast forward through it. Nothing happened in between the last period of the day. He got to the end of the day. He knew Len's session with Mr. Hunter was going to start.  
  
  
After seeing what Mr. Hunter did to John, Barry hoped it didn't happen to Len.  
  
  
Barry watched as Len came into the room.  
  
  
"Hello, Mr. Snart."  
  
  
"Mr. Hunter," Len replied.  
  
  
"Let's get down to business." Mr. Hunter said as he stood and waited for Len.  
  
  
Len walked over and stood still in front of his desk.  
  
  
"Remember Mr. Snart. If you don't do this, then I will make Mr. Allen's life a living hell."  
  
  
It was then Len dropped his pants and lay the top half of his body on the desk. What happened next was something Barry wasn't expecting. Mr. Hunter dropped his pants as well then he thrust his dick into Len's asshole.  
  
  
Barry's eyes widen for a second and then he slammed the laptop top down before he rushed to the bathroom to empty the content of his stomach into the toilet. When his stomach was empty, he laid down on the nice cool floor.  
  
  
That was how Lisa found him when she got home. Lisa had a surprised look on her face.  
  
  
"Barry, are you okay?" Lisa worriedly asked.  
  
  
Barry sat up.  
  
  
"Yeah, I got to go," Barry hurriedly said.  
  
  
He rushed past her and grabbed his stuff and was out the door. He made it home safely. Right as he got into the house, he felt sick again and ended in the bathroom dry heaving into the toilet. Once he stopped, he lay down on the cool bathroom floor. He needed a moment to figure this all out.  
  
  
  



	20. Gettting Down To Business

Once Barry was well enough he got up off the bathroom floor. He went and splashed some water on his face; he needed to get this to the police. It did no good if he didn't take action.

Barry exited the bathroom and went and sat down on the couch in front of his laptop. First thing first, he was going to send an anonymous message to the police for the fire which was going to take place at the Hale's restaurant. 

The thing was Barry not only learned to send an anonymous e-mail to anyone he wanted; he was a hacker. Barry, Cisco, Ronnie, and Hartley were the hacker of their group. They've all got codenames. Cisco's was Vibe, Ronnie was Firestorm, Hartley was PipedPiper, and Barry's was TheFlash. Their group was a force to be reckoned with; they had brought LuthorCorp down a few pegs with their illegal dumping of chemical near towns. People got sick and there ended up being a lawsuit. The people won in the end.

It didn't take long for him to send the files to the necessary people. He had placed those email as a priority, so it would be the first thing the person of the e-mail he sent it to sees. Barry hoped he had sent it earlier enough, so the fire doesn't take place at all.

Barry didn't know what was going to happen, but he wanted to help Len, and he had. Barry hoped Len doesn't hate him in the end. If Len did hate him, in the end, then so be it, Barry would deal with it.

The kitchen was the next stop. At the moment Barry wouldn't be able to focus on his homework, so he was going to cook. Before he decided what he was going to make, he looked in the refrigerator, freezer, and pantry. It was home made lasagna.

Barry just put the lasagna in the oven when he heard his parents arriving home.

"Barry dear are you feeling okay? You look a little pale?" Henry asked his son. 

Nora moved over to her child side and put the back of her hand on Barry's forehead to check him to see if he had a fever which he didn't.

"Dad, mom I'm fine, just tired. Just wanted to get dinner fix before I headed to bed." Barry claimed.

Both parents had worried looks on their faces.

"Okay dear, but we will check on you before you go to school tomorrow," Nora promised.

"Fine," Barry replied.

He set the timer, and then he went and gathered his things and went to his room.

Barry set the alarm clock to wake him up early, so he could get to school early. He was going to finish his homework before school started.

Before he went to sleep, He sent a text to Len.

Len, I love you, I am here for you, whatever you need. When you're ready to talk, I'll be here.

Barry turned off the light and went to sleep with dreamless dreams.


	21. Unexpected Call

Barry woke to his phone ringing. He looked over at the clock to see it read 2:00 am. He picked up his phone.  
  
Someone was crying in the background at the end of the other line. Barry recognized the crying as Jeremy's. Barry who wasn't awake was awake now.  
  
"What's wrong?" Barry asked.  
  
"I need your help Barry. Len left I don't know where he went. Jeremy is upset that he's gone and he's not calming down. I am afraid if he doesn't stop soon he'll hurt himself." Lisa stressed out voice said.  
  
"I'll be right over," Barry said, as he got up and threw on a t-shirt and put on his shoes.  
  
He grabbed his car keys and left. Lisa stayed on the phone with him the whole time. Lisa wanted to give the phone to Jeremy, but Barry mentions it might make him even more upset if he heard his voice and wasn't there, so Lisa kept the phone. Jeremy was still crying, but not as loudly as before.  
  
Lisa who knew he was coming had opened the door for him when he got there. Barry looked over to see Jeremy who was in the corner crying. He looked bad. Barry needed to get him settled before he went to look for Len.  
  
"Hey Remy," Barry said.  
  
Jeremy's head whipped up to look at him.  
  
"Dada," Jeremy said, as he threw himself into Barry's arm.  
  
It was then Jeremy quiet down and fell asleep. Barry was able to put Jeremy back to bed. Barry left the door opened and the nightlight on in the room just in case Jeremy woke up again. Jeremy was wore out due to all his crying before he got there.  
  
Lisa, on the other hand, looked a mess.  
  
"Exactly what happened?" Barry asked.  
  
Lisa's lips thinned.  
  
"Len got home like he always did, but it was different. There was something else going on; I just couldn't put my finger on it. It wasn't until an hour ago did I realized something was really wrong. I found Len who was in the corner of his room looking at Jeremy. Jeremy stood in the middle of the room; their face told me everything wasn't okay. As soon as Len saw me, he said sorry and bolted out the door. When Jeremy saw this, he started wailing. I tried to calm him down, but to no avail so I called you."  
  
Barry rubbed his hands over his face.  
  
"I am going to look for Len. Call me if Jeremy wakes up."  
  
"I will. I hope you find my brother soon." Lisa admitted.  
  
Barry headed out the door. For some reason, he decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. He was down one flight of stairs when he saw Len's still formed. Barry rushed over to his side.  
  
Barry shook Len, but Len was still. It was then Barry saw the packet in his hand.  
  
"Damn it, Len, why didn't you come to me for help?" Barry asked himself. If Barry knew this was what was going to happen to Len, he would have stepped in sooner.  
  
Barry called 911. The ambulance got there. Lisa who had Jeremy in her arms had come when he had called her. Lisa handed Jeremy to him as she got into the ambulance to ride to the hospital with her brother.  
  
Barry took Lisa's car to the hospital because Jeremy's car seat was in the back. Jeremy slept the whole way there.  
  
"So what's the verdict?" Barry asked Lisa.  
  
"Well, they are treating him right now. They told me they are going to keep him for a twenty-four-hour suicide watch. God...if I've known this was going to happen I would have insisted he got help." Lisa cried.  
  
"Lisa this isn't your fault," Barry told her.  
  
_'It's mine.'_   Barry thought to himself.  
  
Barry hugged Jeremy a little tighter. The situation wasn't as well as it could be.  
  
  
  



	22. Small Comforts

Lisa and Barry sat in the waiting room. Barry held Jeremy as he slept. Barry had known something was wrong the second day Len had to meet with Mr. Hunter, but Barry didn't think anything of it. Now he knew what Mr. Hunter was doing to Len; it didn't make Barry happy. It made him feel, even more, guiltier now. Barry called his parents and asked them to meet him at the hospital. He had to convince them he wasn't the one hurt. Once he had convinced them, he was able to get off the phone.

  
Barry didn't want to let Remy go for anything.

  
  
A young woman walked up to them.

  
  
"Are you Lisa Snart?"

  
  
Both Lisa and Barry looked at her.

  
  
"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Lisa asked curiously.

  
  
"I am Melinda Gardner. I am from Child Protection Services. I'm here to take you and a Jeremy Snart into custody." Melinda told them. 

 

  
Barry noticed his parents who walked in. His arms instinctively tighten slightly around Jeremy.  
  


  
"Ma'am is there any way you could release them to someone who knows them?" Barry asked.  
  


  
"It depends on who we are releasing them to," Melinda told them.  
  


  
"Barry is everything okay son?" Henry asked.  
  


 

Melinda turned around at hearing Henry's voice.  
  


  
"Henry."  
  


  
"Melinda, what are you doing here?" Henry asked her.  
  


  
"I'm here to take one Lisa Snart and Jeremy Snart into  custody."

 

"What, why?" Nora asked concerned.  
  


  
"Their guardian is in incapacitate and no longer able to care for them, so they are going into the system," Melinda told them.  
  


  
Barry looked at his parents his eyes pleading for them not to let it happen.  
  


  
"Is there any way we could take them until everything is worked out?" Henry asked. 

  
Melinda stood there and thought for a moment.

  
"Well it's early, and the office isn't open yet. So for right now, I can let them stay with you because it's too late..or early depending on how you look at it. I don't want to wake anyone up unless I have too." Melinda started, as she looked over to Barry. It was then she noticed how Barry was holding Jeremy. "Mr. and Mrs. Allen. I will release Lisa and Jeremy Snart into your custody until I can talk to who I need to, to figure this out."

  
"Thank you." Henry and Nora said in unison.

  
"Have a good night," Melinda said as she turned to leave.

  
Lisa looked from Barry to his parents then to Barry again.  
  


"Thank you," Lisa whispered.  
  


"You're welcome," Barry replied.  
  


"Dada." Jeremy sleepy voice said. 

  
Barry watched one eyebrow raised on both of his parents face. Right now he needed to give Jeremy his attention.  
  


"Hey, buddy are you feeling better?"  
  


"I'm hungry." 

  
"I'll get something from the vending machine." Lisa started, as she realized she didn't have any money on her.

  
Barry took out his wallet and gave it to Lisa. 

  
"Grab something for all of us." Barry started, and he looked over at his parents. "Do you guys want anything?" 

  
"No we're good, but I think we need to talk soon," Henry told his son. 

  
Barry rubbed the back of his neck.

  
"Umm..can it wait until this is all figure out?" Barry asked.

Both his parents nodded their reply.  
  


"Just get something for the three of us," Barry said as Lisa walked to the vending machine.  
  


"Who are they?" Jeremy asked.  
  


"Jeremy, this is my Dad and my mom," Barry told him.  
  


 Jeremy hid his face against Barry's neck. Barry looked over at his parents.  
  


"He's shy, sometimes, give him time to warm up to you and he'll be fine," Barry admitted.  
  
Barry saw a man who headed towards them and stopped in front of them.

  
"Excuse me, are you with Leonard Snart?"  the man asked them.  
  
     
  
  



	23. The Outcome

Henry looked at the man cautiously.

 

“Yes we are here for Leonard Snart, may I ask what your business with him is?”

 

“I’m Detective Tom Stilinski with CCPD. I’m here to see how Mr. Snart is doing. I have a few questions I have to ask him.” Detective Stilinski said.

 

“Okay, once Mr. Snart can talk, and it’s okay with the doctor you can question him with one of us in the room with you,”  Henry told him.

 

Detective Stilinski nodded his head.

 

It’s then the doctor came up to them.

 

“Are you here for Leonard Snart?” the doctor asked.

 

“Yes, we are,” Henry told him.

 

“I got some information I need to go over with you about him.” the doctor replied.

 

His parents and the doctor went a few feet away and talked. Barry planned on watching their lips so he could figure out what they were talking about, but his parents blocked the doctor as they talked. When they were done his parents came back to his side they looked at the Detective.

 

“Can I asked what it is exactly is your interested in Mr. Snart?” Henry asked Detective Stilinski.

 

“It’s involving one of the teachers at his school.” Detective Stilinski replied.

 

It was then Barry rushed towards the bathroom. Barry put Jeremy down before turn to dry heave into the toilet. The image of Len getting raped by Mr. Hunter filled his mind.  It wasn’t something he couldn’t  un see.

 

When he was finished Barry leaned against the wall and sat on the ground.

 

“Dada okay?” Jeremy quiet voice asked.

 

Jeremy stood a couple of feet from Barry and his tear stained face looked tired.

 

“Dada is okay. Just need a hug from you buddy.” Barry said.

 

A moment later Jeremy was in Barry’s arms.

 

“Barry are you okay?” Henry asked, as he came in after his son

 

Barry looked up at his father.

 

“Yes, I’m fine dad.”

 

“Let’s get you guys home. Get Lisa and Jeremy settled. I think it’s best if you three stayed home today.”

 

Barry just nodded his head in agreement. He stood up with Jeremy in his arm and they walked out of the bathroom. Detective Stilinski was nowhere in site.

 

The five of them headed out the door. They would be back to visit Len later after things had settled down.


	24. Getting Settled

It didn’t take them long to get home. Jeremy slept the whole ride back to the house. Barry closed his eyes to relaxed.  
  


He was shaken awake after a while. Barry looked to see his father by his side.  
  


"Hey, let's get you inside," Henry said, as Barry got out of the car and headed inside.  It was then he heard Jeremy voice.  
  


"No."  
  


Lisa was in front of him.  
  


"Jeremy, you need your rest."  
  


"No, I want dada." Jeremy started, as his lip quivered. Lisa looked at Barry.  
  


"I'm right here buddy. What's the matter?" Barry asked as he bent down beside Jeremy.  
  


"Home," Jeremy said.  
  


"It is home. I know it's not your home, but it's mine. You and your aunt are staying here for awhile." Barry replied. He hoped Jeremy would be okay with that.  
  


"Really?"  
  


"Yes. While daddy is away, for a little while I will be taken care of you."  Barry assured him.  
  


"Okay. When can we see daddy?"  
  


"In a little while. First, we have to get some sleep."  
  


Jeremy looked at him for a moment. Barry wasn't sure what would happen. This situation was new to all of them. All he knew was he was going to fight for Jeremy. There was no way he was going to let either Lisa or Jeremy go into the system.  
  


"Okay." Jeremy started hesitantly, as he wrapped his arms around Barry's neck and put his head on Barry's shoulder. "Sleep with you?"  
  


"Sure buddy."  
  


"Thank you, Barry."  
  


"You're welcome. My parents said we could stay home tomorrow." Barry told her. It was then Barry and Lisa stood up.  
  


Lisa looked at him.  
  


"I know everything is crazy, but I would like to go to school tomorrow. I need to have something stay the same."   Lisa admitted to him.  
  


It was then he noticed his parents.  
  


"Is that okay?" Barry asked them.  
  


"Yes, it is. Don't worry we will take care of everything. Is Jeremy going to school as well?" Nora asked Barry.  
  


"Yes, we all will. Of course, if  the school needs to call me I'll have my phone on me." Barry told them.  
  


"Okay. We will get this figured out." Henry said to his son.  
  


"Thank you," Barry said.  
  


Nora showed Lisa the guest bedrooms. Lisa picked one out and headed to bed. His parents went to bed after Lisa settled in. Barry carried Jeremy into his room, and he put Jeremy in bed and then laid down himself. Barry closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about how his life has changed, and it wasn't just about himself anymore. He had a son to take care of now.


	25. Invitation to Hangout

The next morning was a bit chaotic. Jeremy didn't want to get up. Lisa had tried to get him up first, but with no success.  It took Barry half an hour to get Jeremy ready with the promise of going to get ice cream after school. Barry, Lisa, and Jeremy had a quick breakfast and then off to school.

 

Barry had dropped Jeremy at his classroom. The more he spent picking up Jeremy, the more he learned about Jeremy's teachers. It was in that time he found out Miss Temple was married. Barry made sure Mrs. Abby Temple knew Len was in the hospital and if she had any problem with Jeremy to call him.  

 

He was sure his parents were going to be by to talk to the principal since they were now watching over Lisa and Jeremy. Barry got to school. The day started like any other. He meets his friends.

 

"Hey, Barry," Ronnie said.

 

"Hey, so how was your night?" Barry asked tiredly.

 

"It was okay. Caitlin was over, and we study." Ronnie told him.

 

"That's good, are you ready for the chemistry test today?"

 

"Yes, how about you?"

 

"I'm ready. Just not looking forward to it today." Barry said as Cisco and Lisa walked up. Hartley showed up not even a moment later.

 

"Lisa, how's your brother doing?"

 

"He's okay," Lisa replied quickly.

 

Barry knew she didn't want to talk about it. Barry saw another student who just happened to walk by them.

 

The thing that caught his eyes was the dog beside him. Well, it looked more like a wolf than a dog. Barry had to admit the wolf looked beautiful with its black fur. There was a blue vest on him. He might ask the young man later about the heritage of the service dog.

 

"Hey, Stiles," Hartley said.

 

The young man stopped and turned towards them.

 

"Hey Hartley, what's up man?"

 

"I was wondering are we still on for tonight?"

 

"Yeah man. We can meet at my place. You can bring your friends as well."

 

"Okay great. We'll see you then." Stiles said.

 

Then Stiles continued towards the school.

 

"Hartley what did you sign us up for?" Ronnie asked.

  
  


"To play Pandemic."

 

"You mean the board game?"

 

"Yes, the board game. I thought it would be fun and we all could spend some quality time together." Hartley said.

 

"I'm in, but I am going to see if Caitlin will come as well." Ronnie started, as he got out his cell phone and texted Caitlin. Not even a second later he got a reply. Ronnie looked at Hartley. "You can count us in."

 

Hartley looked over at Barry for his answer.

 

"I can't I have other commitments I have to attend to," Barry said.

 

"Okay, man. Maybe another time." Cisco said as he gave Lisa a half hug.

 

It was then the warning bell rang. They all said their good-bye and headed to class.


	26. Hospital Stay

Len’s eyes fluttered open. He looked at the white ceiling. The pungent smell of disinfectant hit his nose, it was then he knew, he was in the hospital.  
  


A moment later everything came rushing back to him. The situation with Mr. Hunter, how he wasn't coping well, his son, Lisa, and Barry. He missed them so much, but right now he was in no condition to be around them. He had decided to get away by taking drugs since it was his first time, he overdosed.  
  


There was a nurse who was checking on him.   
  


"Hello, Mr. Snart. How are you feeling?" the nurse asked him.  
  


"Peachy," Len replied.  
  


"Since you're up, I'll get the doctor." the nurse said, as she headed out of the room.   
  


A  couple of minutes later the doctor appeared.

  
"Hello, Mr. Snart glad to see you are awake."

  
Len knew his fragile state. There were going to be things he had to do before he could leave the hospital.

  
"Can we get on with it please," Len said, he didn't want to deal with the doctor he just wanted to be alone.

  
"Okay." the doctor said. The doctor straightened up. "We are going to place you on a forty-eight-hour suicide watch. After that we are going have you talk to our psychiatrist. If everything checks out, then you will be able to leave."

  
"Okay," Len said. 

  
"We will move you to the floor where you will be staying for your duration of your time here."

  
Len just nodded his head.

  
He didn't want anyone to see him like this. Last time he was with Jeremy there was fear in his eyes, and that was something Len never wanted to see in his son's eyes ever again. It was best if no one saw him like this.

  
"Oh, there a Detective who would like to talk to you when you're up for it." the doctor told him.  
  


"Can I wait until I get out of here first please,"Len asked.

  
"Sure." the doctor told him.

  
It didn't take long for the doctor to get him situated in his new home for the next two days. Len went to bed and laid down. His mind was thinking of his family and how he was protecting them.  

  
Len was sure when Mr. Hunter found out about him being in the hospital, Mr. Hunter would understand why he wasn't there. Len then fell asleep.  
  



	27. Class Project and Making New Friends

Barry sat in his English class; he had his English book opened and was reviewing his latest English assignment.  He looked around and saw Lisa and Stiles sitting in the seat nearby. Stiles’ service dog sat by his feet.  
  


 Stiles looked at Barry and gave him a small wave. Barry returned the wave. It was a couple of minutes before the teacher appeared at the desk at the front of the room.  
  


“Can I have everyone’s attention please.” Miss Coulson said.  
  


It was a few moments before the room quieted down and the students looked at her.   
  


“This next assignment is going to be a team project, and it's going to be half of your grade for this quarter. I will be dividing you all into groups of four."  
  


A student had his hand up.  
  


"Yes, Mister Kelly."  
  


"What is the assignment about?" Jack asked.  
  


"It's going to be Folklore and Myths."  
  


Barry looked over at Stiles and saw a smile on his face. He figured out Stiles already had an idea in mind.  
  


"Once you get your group, you may move together to discuss your thoughts and start on your outline today."  
  


Miss Coulson began to read out the groups.  
  


"Miss Hale, Mr. Stilinski, Miss Snart, and Mr. Allen." Miss Coulson said as she continued.  
  


Lisa, Stiles, and Cora came over to where Barry was sitting.  
  


"Hello," Cora said.  
  


"Hello, so we are going to be a team," Barry replied.  
  


"Yes, we are. I am glad we are together."  
  


"Stiles I figured you have already had an idea of what we are going to do," Barry said as he looked at Stiles.  
  


"Yes, I do."  
  


"So what's your idea," Barry asked.  
  


Barry noticed Lisa was quiet at the time. He wasn't going to say anything, but he was going to talk to her later to find out what was wrong with her.  
  


“Mythical Creatures.”  
  


“You mean like unicorns, fairies, and werewolves?” Barry asked.  
  


Cora and Stiles nodded their head.  
  


“I have to ask do you and Cora know one another?” Barry asked.  
  


“Stiles is dating my older brother Derek,” Cora told them.  
  


 Barry saw the service dog lifted its head and looked at her. It looked like one of the service dog eyebrows was raised.  
  


"What," Cora started as she looked at the dog. "He asked."  
  


Cora crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at the dog.  
  


Barry thought it was a bit weird, but shrugged it off. His attention was on Stiles whose ear tips were turning a couple of shades darker.  
  


"Let's get this done," Lisa said.  
  


Everyone looked at her. They each nodded their head in agreement. Stiles service dog laid its head down. They started talking about the outline. They had gotten their outline, and who was doing what for their project sorted out by the time the bell rang.  
  


Everyone headed to their next class or lunch.  
  


Barry caught up with Lisa and fell into step next to her.  
  
  
  
  



	28. Reflection

Len looked at the wall.  He needed to figure out what he needed to protect Jeremy, his sister, and Barry. He was here to get better. It was only a forty-eight hour. It’s been fifteen hours. Len didn’t mean to overdose, but with everything going on he didn’t pay attention. For him at the time he needed to get away from it all and taking drug was his only way out he saw. It wasn’t the right move for him, and he knew it. 

 

Len knew he hurt everyone he cared about; he would explain to them in time what happened. Right now he was going to think about what he can do to correct what had happened to him, without telling them exactly what happened at the school. The nurses left food for him when he got hunger. At this time he needed to figure out what he wanted in his life. He knew what he wanted. He wanted his family... he wanted Barry.

 


	29. Shady Dealing

"So did the plan work? the voice asked.

"No, the fire department got to the fire before it could do any real damage." another voice replied.

"What! the plan was base on The Hale's burning down. You incompetent fool. Now the plan is ruin." the voice said.

Not a second later the person belonging to the second voice fell down dead.

"Boss what do you want to be done?" another voice asked.

"I want the Hale dead, get it done. If it's not done then there will be hell to pay." the voice told them.

There was a choir of yes sir throughout the room. A few moments later the room was quiet. The man behind the desk leaning back in his chair with a cigar hanging from his mouth.


	30. Heart to Heart

"So how are you doing today?” Barry asked Lisa.   
  
"I'm taking it day by day." Lisa replied quietly, then she turned and looked at Barry. "I am worried about Remy."   
  
"Lisa we are all here for him."   
  
"I know we are, but everyone else doesn't know about him."   
  
"You have people who care for him. It doesn't have to go beyond us."   
  
"Thanks." Lisa said, as they headed to their next class.   
  
Barry's last class was with Mr. Hunter. Barry went and sat down at the nearest desk by the door. He wanted to be able to make it to the bathroom if he ended up needing to empty his stomach sometime during the lesson.   
  
Mr. Hunter was at the front of the class writing an equation for them to figure out. Class didn’t have any problem, he did notice Mr. Hunter looking at a few of the student more than necessary in Barry’s opinion. There was a few moments before the bell was going to ring.

  
"Mr. Allen, please stay a couple of minutes after class, I have a question to ask you."

  
Barry nodded his head. A few second later the bell rang. The classroom was emptying out. Barry stood at the door to the hallway. He knew if he needed to he could get help if he tried anything with him. Also he had the videos as well.   
  
Mr. Hunter looked at him.    
  
"Mr. Allen would you happen to know where Mr. Snart is?" Mr. Hunter asked.

Bradley walked over and place one of his hand on Barry's shoulder. It took all of Barry's willpower not to slap his hand away from him.   
  
"He's in the hospital. He's not going to be in for a while. Is that all you need to know?" Barry asked.    
  
He seriously wanted to get away from him.   
  
"Yes that's all." Mr. Hunter said, as he headed back to his desk.   
  
Barry turned and left the room. Lisa was at cheerleading practice, so he headed out to pick up Remy from school.   
  


When he got to the classroom he saw Remy sitting away from the other kids. Remy rubbed his eyes. 

Abby came to his side.

“Remy had a bit of a rough day today. He left the table when we were coloring and has been sitting there ever since. I hope everything is okay at home.”

“There’s a lot of changes since this morning.His father is in the hospital and at this time he is stay with my family along with his aunt.” Barry told her.

“I hope Mr. Snart is okay.” Abby concern voice said.

“He will be, not let me get this little guy home. I am sure he’s tired from what happened this morning.” Barry said.

“Okay. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help.” Abby told him.

“Thank you.” Barry said.

He went over to where Remy sat, Barry knelt down beside him. 

“Hey buddy are you ready to go home?” Barry asked.

“I don’t feel good.” Remy said, as he turned towards Barry he bent over and threw up next to his shoes. Then he began to cry.

Abby was by their side in a matter of moments.

“I’ve got this. You go and take care of him. Please give us a call and let us know how he is doing tomorrow.”

“Sure thing.” Barry said.

Barry picked up Remy and got him settled against him. Barry started to rubbed his back to comfort him. Remy quiet down and was asleep within moments after being picked up.

 


	31. Remy Goes To The Doctor

Barry called a cab, Remy needed to get to the hospital. There was something wrong with him. Barry's attention was on Remy now. The cab ride to the hospital wasn’t long. He paid the cab driver before going to the hospital. He had called ahead to get an appointment with Dr. Bruce Banner, Remy's pediatrician. Barry wasn't sure if he would need Lisa or Len with him. He was sure they would be called if it came to it. Barry knew the situation, but others did not. He just hoped he didn't have a problem at the hospital concerning Remy.

Remy was still asleep when they were called to see Doctor Banner. The nurse Betty Ross was nice and was patient as they got Remy ready to see Doctor Banner. Barry gently shook Remy awake.

"Hey, buddy, Dr. Banner is going to look over you. I need you to stay awake just in case he needs to ask you some questions, okay.” Barry said with a worried look on his face.

"Okay," Remy reply back.

The door opened and Bruce stepped into the room.

“Hey Remy, I hear you're not feeling good.”

Remy shook his head and he hugged Barry’s arm tighter.

“It’s okay Remy. I am right here.” Barry told him.

Bruce looked at Barry.

“I’m a friend of Len's and Lisa's,” Barry told him.

Bruce nodded his head slightly like it explained it all.

It wasn’t long until Dr. Banner checked Remy out. Remy fell back asleep as soon as he was done.

“So what’s wrong with Remy? Barry asked Bruce.

“Remy has a nasty stomach bug which will keep him out of school for a few days,” Bruce said, as he filled out his prescription pad. He turned to Barry and held up the prescriptions he’d just filled out with a couple of papers as well. Barry took them.

“Thank you, Doctor Banner.”

“You’re welcome. There's a note for both you and Remy to be excused from school. Plus there are instructions to take care of Remy as well.”

"Thank you so much for your help," Barry said as they headed out the door towards home.

 

 

 


	32. Homeward Bound

Barry walked outside with Remy in his arms. He took out his cellphone and had just dialed Central Taxi when he froze in place when he heard his name being called.

  
"Barry,"

  
Barry turned around to see Joe West standing there.

  
"Hey, Joe. Why are you here? I mean how are you?" Barry asked as he hung up and put the cell phone in his backpack.

  
"I am good. It's good to see you. I am here visiting my partner Eddie Thawne he got shot on the last call. He's okay."

  
"That's good. So how's Iris?" Barry asked curiously about someone who he considered a sister.

  
"She's good. She'll be coming back from the school assignment next week." Joe told him.

  
"It's been six months already. Time does go by fast." Barry admitted to him.

  
"Yes, it does. Are you on your way home? I could give you a ride home I have a car seat in my car; the taxi doesn't have car seats usually." Joe commented.

  
"Thank you so much. Do you think we can stop by the store? I have to pick up some chicken noodle soup for Remy."

  
"If you don't mind me asking where are Remy's parents?" Joe asked.

  
"They had something to do and I volunteered to watch him." Barry lied.

  
Remy's father Leonard was a single parent and that information wasn't his to share, so he went with the next best thing, he just hoped Joe didn't press him more. He wouldn't betray Leonard trust like that.

  
"Okay. Let's go. I have a little time before I have to go on shift. Plus while you're in the store I can watch him."

  
"Thank you," Barry said.

  
Joe led Barry to his car. Barry buckled Remy in, he wasn't surprised Remy didn't wake when he put him in the car seat. Once they all were settled Joe started the car and drove out of the hospital parking lot.


	33. Chicken Noodle Soup With A Side Of Friends Run In

Barry headed into the store. He knew he wanted to make it quick. Joe was doing this as a favor to him. Barry wasn't about to make him late for his shift. Barry was gad he new this store ie the back of his hand. He made his where to the soup aisle.

He had grabbed a small hand basket on the into the store.

It stood in front of the Chicken Noodle Soup. He wasn't sure how much to get. He knew if he got a lot then it would be heavy, but if he didn't get enough then he would be back buying more.

"Barry." a voice said. 

Barry turned to see Stiles and another man who stood beside him.

"Stiles hello. Getting snacks?" Barry asked.

"Yes, I am. There's going to be a lot of friends over so I need to make sure I am well stocked with the snacks. What are you doing here?"

"Getting some Chicken Noodle Soup. "

"Are you sick?"

"No, Remy is. I'm going to be out of school for a few days until he gets better." Barry told them.

"Who's Remy?"

"A friends child I am watching over for a little while."

"Excuse me for being rude. Barry this is my boyfriend Derek." Stiles started and turned to Derek. "Derek this is one of my partners for the English assignment in school. This is Barry Allen."

"Nice to meet you." 

Barry and Derek shook hands.

"Well, we better be going," Derek said. "It was nice meeting you."

Then they passed him and turned the corner. Barry grabbed twenty can of Chicken Noodle Soup. Then he headed to the cash register 

It didn't take long to get rung up and Barry headed out the door and back to Joe's car.

 

"That was quick," Joe said.

"I know where everything is, so I when I go in I won't spend a long time in there," Barry answered.

"Okay, so now to your home?" Joe asked.

"Yes," Barry said. 

He looked in the review mirror to see Remy who slept peacefully in the car seat.

Joe then headed out of the parking lot and towards Barry house.


	34. Returning Home

The ride back to his home was quiet. Barry looked out the window, of course, he turned back to check on Remy every once in a while. It was about five more minutes before Joe reached Barry house.

 

“So Barry, how long are you going to be watching him?” Joe asked as he looked at Remy in his rearview mirror.

 

“I am going to be watching him until his parents get back.”

 

“Do you know how long that will be?”

 

“For a few days up to a couple of weeks,” Barry replied.

 

“Okay, let me know if you or your family need any help. I am always here to help.” Joe told him.

 

“Thanks, Joe. We’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Joe stopped in front of Barry house. Barry put his arm through the handle so the bag with the chicken noodle soups could hang from his arm while he got Remy out of Joe’s back seat. It didn’t take long for Barry to get into the house and get Remy settled. Barry made sure Remy was comfortable in his bed before going down to the kitchen to put the chicken noodle soup on the stove. Once the food was ready, he ended up putting on a tray so he could take it upstairs to feed to Remy. He had a feeling Remy wasn’t going to eat too much so he filled the bowl halfway.

He sat down on the bed. He gently shook Remy away. Remy says up and rubbed his eyes.

 

“How are you feeling buddy?”

 

“Wana go back to sleep.” Remy groggily replied.

 

“I know buddy, but first eat some chicken noodle soup and then you can go back to bed.” Barry gently told him.

 

Remy nodded his head and then he took to spoon and got a spoonful of soup and ate it. It took half an hour to eat the half bowl of chicken noodle soup. Remy did drink the small cup of orange juice beside the bowl of chicken noodle soup. Remy fell right back to sleep after he ate.

Barry got out his school work. It would be good to do his school work now, he didn’t know when he will have time to do it later. Remy was his priority. His family was first. Barry considers Len, Lisa, and Remy his family. He would do anything to protect them and keep them safe. Education was next after his family. Barry sat at his desk with his textbooks were spread out. He had his list which he wrote up so he knew what he had to do. Once he completed the task he would cross it off the list. Once everything on the list was crossed out he felt he got something done for the day.

Barry was working on his English assignment when he heard the doorbell rang. He checked on Remy, who was still asleep in his bed. Barry headed downstairs.

He opened the door.


	35. Visit from a Friend

"Felicity, what are you doing here?" Barry asked after opening the door.  
  
  
"Is this a good time to talk?" Felicity asked as she walked into his home.  
  
  
"Yes, parents are at work," Barry replied as he watched Felicity who looked at her watch.  
  
  
"Hold on...you should be in school, it's only 10 am? Why are you home from school?" Felicity asked him.  
  
  
"Remy is sick."  
  
  
"Who's Remy?"  
  
  
One of Felicity's eyebrow raised.  
  
  
"A friend son who I am watching at the moment. He's sick so I am staying home with him. My teachers are e-mailing me my assignments to me."  
  
  
"Okay good."  
  
  
"You haven't been online, have you?"  
  
  
"No, I haven't. So what's up?"  
  
  
"Well, I have been working and found out what you stumbled onto is a much larger conspiracy. The man you send the police the information on, I just found out after a lot of digging he is the kingpin for the largest human trafficking and drug ring there is. All we have to do is pin him down and they let the police handle it from there." Felicity told him.  
  
  
"I can't. If any found out they could come after my family and I can't have that. I can't risk my parents or Remy and his family."  Barry admitted.  
  
  
"Barry, this isn't like you. What's got you so cautious?"  
  
  
"Things have changed for me. I have other people to think about just not my parents and myself now."  
  
  
"I understand. I'll keep you updated on the situation. I am really happy for you."  Felicity said, as she gave him a hug and then she left.  
  
  
Barry really wanted to help; but he had his family to think about, to protect them. Len wasn't there, so he was sure if the bad guys found him out then they would find a way to get to Len and that something he didn't want to happen.  
  
Barry headed back to his room and got out his books. He might as well get started with his homework. As he does his homework his mind does wander to what Felicity and the others were going to do.  He couldn't get involved, could he?


	36. On the Road towards Recovery

Len's eyes fluttered open. It took him a moment before he remembered what had happened. His mind wandered to her Lisa and Remy was doing without him. Right now it would be best if he didn’t see them. Len knew everything wasn’t going to be fine. What Mr. Hunter did to him was not something which could be forgotten. He didn’t want to imagine how they would take the news if they saw Mr. Hunter did to him.

He wasn’t sure how he would feel if Lisa or Remy, worse of all what if Barry saw Mr. Hunter raping him. Len did it to protect the man he loved and he would do it again in a heartbeat. Barry was his soulmate and he was not going to let any harm come to him.

“Lunchtime,” a nurse said, as she carried a paper plate with a sandwich on it. “Do you want to talk to anyone?”

The nurse gave him the plate and waited for his answer.

“Can I please speak to a psychiatrist?” Len barely audible voice asked her.

“Sure, I can send one in when they are free.” the nurse told him.

“Thank you. I’ll be back to take the trash away, in a bit.” the nurse said as she left the room.

Len looked after her, once she was gone he at his sandwich.

Some time passed, the nurse had come and took the plate and threw it in the trash. Then she left Len alone.

Len had to do this, he needed to get better for his family. He owned it for him to get better. It wasn’t going to easy and a picnic he knew that. It was going to take time, he was broken into a million pieces; it was going to take time to let he would heal.  He was going to get better for himself, his family and for the man, he loves, Barry.

A knock on the door got his attention.

Len looked up to see a young woman with long hair, somehow she looked familiar.

“Hello, Mr. Snart. My name is Thea Queen, I heard you wanted to talk to me.” Thea said as she stepped into the room.

“I need to get better. I know this. I want to get better, but I am going to need help.” Len told her.

He wasn’t sure if he could trust her or not, but the nagging feeling that he knew he was at the back of his mind. His main concern was to get better everything else to a backseat until he was better.

“Then you have come to the right place. Can you tell me what’s going on, so I can figure out the best way to help you.” Thea said calmly.

Len swallowed and closed his eyes. Once he said it out loud then things were going chance. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Thea.

 

“I was raped by my science teacher.” Len shaky voice told her. He clenched and unclenched his fist a few times before he continues. “He told me I was not there to review lesson, but for something else. , I told him I was going to report him, but he threatens to tell the teachers in the school what I was doing. It’s nobody business what I do when I am not in school. It was not until he threatened another student did I give in. He told me if I didn’t let him do what he wanted with me then he would have this other student expelled from school and brought up on criminal charges and I couldn’t let that happen, so I comply with what he asked for, ”

 

Len looked up to see Thea had move every so slightly closer to his bed. He let out a sigh, as one of his eyebrows rose before continuing.

  
“I am a webcam model.”  Len simple told her.

  
“Mr. Snart, thank you for letting me know what’s going on with you. There is nothing wrong with being a webcam model. You should not have your life threatened because you are a webcam model. I know this is not going to be easy, but I want to request a rape kit be done on you.”

 

After hearing rape kit Len breathing quickened a little, but he was able to make himself take deep breaths before answering her.

 

“If you need more evident there is some more. It’s underneath the sink of my bathroom sink. The clothes he raped me in I took off and wrapped in a plastic bags and put it underneath the sink, I was going to throw them in the trash; I put it there and forgot that they were there. I didn’t want  to deal with it, so I p[ut it out of my mind until it happened again.” Len anger voice said.

 

“I am going to have Detective Stilinski go and get them with your permission of course. If you up to it do you want to talk to Detective Stilinski?” the nurse asked him.

 

“Yes, Detective Stilinski has permission to go into my apartment to collect evident. I will talk to him after he gets the evidence.” Len shakily replied.

 

“I will get the ball rolling. You get some rest, it going to get busy in a little while.” Thea told him.

 

Len gave her a smile, as she left. Len laid down on the bed with a smile on his face. He was on the road to recovery.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. A Shoulder To Cry On

Lisa had snuck outside to a part of the school where most people would go for some privacy. It was all too much for her. Her life had been good, until whatever happened to Len happened. Last few weeks had been tense. Things were not like they had been. She had to comfort Remy more and more. She was glad Barry was there to help out with Remy if he wasn’t then she would have to skip a lot of pratices and not hang out with her friends because she had to take care of her nephew. To be honest she enjoyed taken care of him. Sometimes she would rather be with Remy then at practice or hanging out with her friend.

Lisa let the tears fall. No one was there to help her. This was going to have to be done on her own. It wasn’t going to be fair to the person who ended up dealing with her when she was in this kind of state.  
She was startled when a  doctor who handkerchief appeared in front of her. She took the handkerchief and wiped her face, then she looked to see Cisco.

“What are you doing here?”

“I saw you heading here so I followed you. You looked like you need someone to talk to. I am here if you want to talk or we could just sit here.”   
Cisco was sweet, but Lisa didn’t want to pull him into the mess that was her life. It would not be fair to him. Plus she did not know if she was ready for Cisco to get to know her better.

“Whatever you need me to be I will be.” Cisco declared to her.

Lisa's eyes widen in surprise.

“Cisco, thank you. Right now I just need a shoulder to cry on.” Lisa told him.

“Then that is what I will be,” Cisco said as he sat by her side. Lisa leaned against him. She wrapped one on her arms through Cisco arm then she put her head on his shoulder. That was how they sat until she was ready to go back into the school.


	38. Gathering Evidence

Detective Tom Stilinski his dest at the Central City Police Department. He looked over some paperwork he needed to fill out. He was startled when the phone rang.

 

"Detective Stilinski,"

 

"Detective Stilinski, this is Doctor Queen. The young man you wanted to talk to is willing to talk to you, but first, you have to go to his apartment to get some evidence. It's underneath the bathroom sink." in the master bedroom." Thea told the detective.

 

"Thank you for the call Doctor Queen. I am glad he's ready to talk. I will be there after I get the evidence." Tom told her.

 

This guy was going to be caught for what he did to students at his school. It was good Leonard was going to talk to him. It probably wasn't easy for him to talk to the detective, but he was sure Leonard was going to wrap up this investigation with the information he had. Tom thought of his son being at the school.

 

Stiles had a class with the teacher he didn't have to worry about his son; Derek would protect him if there was any trouble. He had to say he was glad Derek was in Stiles life. Things would be a whole lot different if he wasn't. Just knowing about the supernatural was interesting and dangerous at times, but they got through whatever the supernatural world threw at them.

 

"His address is 643 Jefferson Street apartment 209," Thea told him. There as a pause. " Thank you for doing your job."

 

"You're welcome Doctor Queen. I will be there as soon as I get the evidence." Tom said as they both hung the phone up.

 

It did not take long for him to get to the apartment. The landlord let him in, he went to the master bedroom bathroom and opened the door to underneath the sink, There were about thirty bags with clothes in them stuffed underneath there.

Tom went and got a garbage bag and put all the bag in the garbage bag. Then he left and headed to the hospital.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [{PODFIC} Unexpected Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677529) by [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher)




End file.
